


Lot Like Home

by ahsyiaegja



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove is Alive, Billy doesn't know that Robin is a raging homosexual, But is in so much pain, Isolation-induced delusions, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, shock therapy, short but not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsyiaegja/pseuds/ahsyiaegja
Summary: Billy lives and breathes. The rest is confetti.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Lot Like Home

Billy lives and breathes the constant stream of experiments done to him by the Russians. The rest is confetti.

For the first few months, he waits on the State of the Union, waits on Neil. 

Christ, he waits on Uncle fucking Sam himself. Waits for the star-spangled soldiers to penetrate the underground and save him from the dirty ant heap that is USSR infiltration before they tear him limb from limb.

Billy knows what the Cold War is, but all he manages to feel is the cold part, locked in his frigid cell underneath Indiana’s bedrock. The way Steve’s smile stays etched in his mind makes him feel icy enough when he knows that while he’s a glorified lab rat, Steve and his cute, fiery coworker are probably getting it on as the leaves start to fall off their trees in earnest. 

So he thinks about his life back in Hawkins, and makes some new memories.

As the experiments carry on through the days, none of which he can touch nor identify, his already deteriorating memory gets fuzzier and fuzzier. He’s recalling details wrong. He thinks new events are happening, but they’re old and dusty, becoming altered and misconstrued.

And when he gets shocked, they always ask him how he feels afterwards. 

And he feels fucking indescribably amazing. The way Steve’s mouth latches onto his neck while he rides his lap in the backseat of Steve’s tech-laden E23 sends tiny bolts of lightning down his body and into the lower part of his belly.

Butterflies be damned. He thinks he sees fireworks. 

Steve tells him to hold still, underneath a street light because they couldn’t even make it to the quarry, and even though Steve's fingernails digging into his abdomen hurts, he refuses to open his eyes. 

His eyelids are sticky, and he thinks he wouldn’t mind if Steve burrowed inside of his chest cavity and stayed there forever, because that’s what it looks like is about to happen at the rate they’re going. 

Why are his eyelids sticky?

Steve’s watch beeps. It’s too loud for him, but Steve’s hands pin his down and refuse to let him go anywhere. Not that he’d really want to, anyway. Steve’s got him.

Steve’s got him. Stay with him. Stay with Steve.

He opens his eyes, only to see the street lights reflected in Steve’s deep brown irises. God, he’ll stay here forever. He’ll take whatever Steve gives him, because he deserves all of it. Putting himself at Steve’s mercy seems to be the only way he can truly apologize for the awful things he’s done. So he exposes his neck, gives into the lightning bolts, and let’s the the warmth from Steve’s frantic touches consume him as the beeping bleeds into one continuous hum in his awfully tired mind. 

He falls asleep in Steve’s hold.

And as Steve drives them home, the wheels of his BMW sounding extra loud in the quiet expanse of the night, he allows the ringing in his ears to lull him from sleep. 

In the cold, clammy air of his room, he sits and stares at the street signs that pass him. They always ask him if he can remember the way his treatment felt. 

As if Billy remembers much of anything these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the Haunting of Hill House reference and I'll be your best friend forever.


End file.
